The bet that changed their world
by ThatTazza
Summary: Stewie takes a little friendly competition to his advantage. Brian/Stewie. Please r & r.


A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this fic! I've spent shitloads of time on it so I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read it! Enjoy!

. . .

**The bet that changed their world:**

"Okay tell me! What the hell is your problem?!"

Stewie was shouting now. He was tired of Brian keeping things from him. Especially when it came to feelings.

"Look... just leave me alone ok? It's complicated."

Brian was sat on the couch looking down at his hands.

"Oh reeaaaallly now?"

Throughout the entire day, something had changed, something was wrong with Brian. Of course, nobody had really noticed this apart from the youngest Griffin child, who understood him more than anyone else ever could.

"Yes! You heard me!"

Brian wanted to be left alone to think about his recent life obstacles.

"Oh c'mon! Just tell me what's up. Then I'll leave you alone I swear."

"I don't think it's something I really want to talk about. Besides, it isn't really that bad anyway."

Brian looked at Stewie.

"Alright Bri, here's how it works. You tell me. Then I help you. It's simple."

"This isn't really something you can help me with..."

This was true. Lately, things had drastically changed. It was hard to explain how, but it was one of those things people just knew.

"What do you mean? Just tell me so I can at least try to give you advice or see if I can help!"

The baby's kindness was adorable. And it urged Brian to question why exactly he was worth the effort.

"Why do you even care so much?"

"I care about you more then you could ever know Bri. Now what's on your mind?"

He said this as tough he expected to get an instant answer to his question. As though he had won this minor battle. Brian smiled.

"Not many people care for me or understand me like you do. Ok then, you can listen to my problems."

"I'm listening."

Brian looked at the TV as he spoke. It would be a regular thing to do, only in this occurrence, the TV wasn't even turned on.

"Things just aren't the same as they used to be. I've given up in love and..."

The dog looked like he was about to cry.

"Brian, keep talking."

"... I think my age is beginning to really show itself..."

They sat there in a deep silence for what seemed to be continuous. These words were heart-breaking.

"You shouldn't give up on love, Brian."

Why was Stewie so calm?! If Brian just told him he was scared of his life situation shouldn't he be more sympathetic?! As much as he wanted to punch the kid in the face. He could never commit such actions to his one true friend.

"All it's ever done is hurt me you know."

He turned to Stewie. Who then spoke again.

"Your more important and more loved then you know."

Brian smiled.

"Thanks kid."

. . .

Later that same day, Chris and Meg were arguing. They had barged through the door yelling at the top of their voices. Could they be any louder?

"Just stay away from me Chris!"

"Hahahahaha you stink!"

"Shut up you fat ass!"

That was the statement that started it all. Chris took offence to these words.

"W-what?! I'm not fat meg! Your ugly and smelly! I would beat you up if you came any closer!"

"What? You think you can beat me up? Look in the mirror! You want to fight? Lets go! Meet me in the garden in ten minutes!"

Chris and Meg ran upstairs to their respective rooms leaving Brian and Stewie in shock on the couch.

"Did you hear that Brian? Chris and Meg are gonna fight!"

Brian couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, I know. Isn't it funny? It's obvious who will win!"

They both burst out into a giggle fit. Until something crossed Stewies' mind.

"... We are thinking about the same person when we say 'it's obvious who will win' right?"

Brian thought this over for a second.

"Yeah, Chris."

Stewie scoffed at this.

"That lardo? Meg will win. As much as I hate her..."

"Well Stewie... would you care to bet on that?"

This friendly competition seemed like real fun. But Brian didn't want to bet money... last time he and Stewie did that he ended up beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Definitely dog! What happens if Meg looses?"

Brian had concocted something hilarious already.

"Since your voting for her, you have to kiss Meg!"

Of course this meant Stewie really wouldn't want to loose this bet. But maybe this had given him an idea that could benefit him.

"Alright, but if Chris looses-"

Brian suddenly interrupted him.

"I don't care what it is as long as I don't have to kiss Meg or Chris."

It was ok, this wasn't what Stewie had in his evil little mind... .

"No you won't kiss them, you'll kiss me."

"W-what?!"

Brian may not have been as surprised as he had sounded.

"Don't question it dog, just pray you win this bet."

Brian was really confused about Stewie. Why did he want them to kiss exactly? He thought this over carefully, he knew the child had some kind of attraction towards him but never really showed it fully. Now he was using this event to his advantage. Damn he was smart.

. . .

Chris and Meg met in the backyard. We're they actually gonna fight? This was when Brian and Stewie ran outside to witness the moment that would decide if Stewie got his wish. The dog looked down at Stewie, he slightly began to regret this whole thing... what if Chris lost? But he couldn't could he? He beat up Peter once! Hell, you'd have to be strong for that! Wouldn't you?

"Hahaha! You think you can fight me Meg, your stupid and weak and a girl and annoying and ugly!"

Meg was very serious about this fight, was Chris calling her stupid? That's funny, he's as dumb as Peter! Maybe even dumber!

"Whatever! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

To the surprise of everyone present, Meg ran up to Chris and punched him in the face. And again. And went in again but Chris put his arm in the way and pushed her to the ground.

"W-wait, Meg our not actually gonna do it are you!?"

Meg stood up and pointed to the other side of the garden.

"Look a kitty."

Chris spun round to look for this 'kitty'.

"Oh my god where?!"

As he did this, Meg pushed him over and stared down at him. Chris looked upset.

"You lied and then you pushed me..."

Chris then ran into the house looking as though he was about to cry. Leaving a stunned Meg alone in the garden. She then turned to glare at Brian, realising he and Stewe had been there the entire time. Of course she wasn't angry at Stewie, he was only a baby.

"Brian, why are you stood there?!"

Brian gulped and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I... uhh... Followed Stewie out here. I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Right."

This said, Meg strode into the house almost proudly! But of course this was because she was victorious in fighting Chris.

"Well, well, well."

Brian looked to his side to see Stewie giving him a smug look.

"Look who won the bet."

Brian sighed.

"Don't be so smug. You win, well done, don't push it."

Of course they both knew what was coming, but were they thinking of the same thing?

"I'm waiting Brian, you have to kiss me now."

Brian rolled his eyes and leaned his head toward Stewies, then he closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly. Waiting for their lips to meet, but it didn't seem to happen. He kept moving forward. Nothing. As soon as he opened his eyes to see where exactly he was, he only saw a fist in his face. Stewie had punched him. He flew to the hard ground beneath him and felt great pain as he did.

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

The baby was looking down at him with a terrifyingly evil expression across his face.

"That's for pain you've caused me before! In the same situations!"

Brian could feel his eyelids dropping, in his final breaths he could her the pitter-pattering of Stewies tiny feet.

. . .

Brian awoke to a sight of purple, purple and who would have guessed? More purple. Then it hit him. He was lying face down on the couch. He rolled over and saw Lois walk in the room.

"Oh Brian thank god! We found you outside knocked out! I was so worried about you! How did it happen? You've been out on the couch for about half an hour!"

Brian had to take a moment to remember being punched by Stewie after their bet. He filled with anger.

"I don't know Lois, I can remember."

He lied but all he wanted to do was find Stewie and yell at him!

"Alright Brian, as long as your ok. Do you want some coffee?"

Brian smiled.

"That would be lovely, thank you Lois."

As soon as Lois had walked into the kitchen, satisfied Brian was ok, Stewie ran down the stairs and hastily took a seat next to Brian with an elated grin in his face.

"Oh I'm so glad your ok Brian!"

The dog gave him a scolding look.

"What are you talking about?! You punched me clean out!"

Stewies grin fell.

"Oh so you do remember."

At that moment, Lois walked back into the room and handed Brian a cup of coffee, made sure he was ok then walked back to the kitchen again.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't even know you Stewie."

The baby just sighed and looked at the hand Brian was holding his coffee in. Before he reached out and whacked it out of Brian's grip and onto the floor, where the mug smashed. Brian became enraged.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Stewie didn't say anything. Just sat there and stared into Brian's eyes.

"You've acted strange recently Stewie, but now I really just want to hurt you! Would you just go away and grow up?!"

The tyke scooted closer to Brian as the dog continued to complain.

"I bet a regular baby would make a better friend then you! You're just awful sometimes! I bet things would be better without you! Especially for me!"

Stewie still said nothing, but scooted closer to Brian.

"And of course your just going to play the whole innocent thing until you get the perfect chance to humiliate me or beat me up or whatever you decide to do! Your the worst person I could ever-"

The dog was suddenly interrupted when Stewie grabbed him and pulled him closer so he was silenced. Only to realise his face was very close to Stewies'. The kid pressed his lips against Brian's before any of them could do anything else. The kiss was quite brief, but so passionate. Stewie forced his tongue into the dogs mouth and savoured the moment. Before finally pulling away and staring at Brian. Who was blushing.

"You really need to shut up. By the way, you still owe me that kiss. And don't argue, because you've done enough of that already. And besides I kissed you. It was meant to be the other way round."

Stewie was just sat there with a big smile across his lips. He expected the dog to say something but Brian was speechless. That kiss was amazing and something was attracting him to Stewie. They sat in Silence for ages just gazing into each other. Before Stewie got up and ran upstairs. Then Lois came into the room to find Brian and the spilled coffee.

. . .

Later that evening, nobody was around the house except for Brian, Stewie, Meg and Lois. The only reason Meg was home was because she had no friends and nothing to do. She stayed in her room all evening. Brian and Lois were sat at the table in the kitchen. Brian was reading a book while Lois was talking to him, only he wasn't really listening.

"And of course Peter will just pass out drunk when he gets back... ."

Brian nodded, still not listening properly. Then Stewie walked into the room only to have to cope with Lois.

"Oh hello sweetie! Are you thirsty? Huh? You want some juice?"

She picked him up and placed him in the high chair which was near Brian. She then took out a carton of apple juice and placed it near him. Making sure she had put the straw in.

"There you go Stewie."

She kissed her baby on the head and turned to Brian.

"Just keep an eye in him will you? I'm just going to take a nap."

The dog didn't even look at her, he was totally engaged in his book.

"Sure thing Lois."

Brian continued to read. Trying at a desperate attempt avoid an awkward situation. Stewie wasn't even thirsty, Lois just figured he was. All he did was sit and watch Brian read, he couldn't explain why. The dog eventually looked up and noticed this.

"Why are you staring at me kid?"

Stewie blushed before smiling.

"Why not?"

This was the kind of thing Brian really wanted to avoid... . He just gave Stewie a puzzled look.

"Well.. it's a little creepy. Can you stop?"

Unfortunately he wasn't expecting a flirtatious comment.

"Oh jeez I don't know about that Brian. Did you know babies like to look at an attractive face?"

Brian didn't say anything, just blushed. Followed by Stewie who then spoke up.

"You know I'm not really thirsty? That dumb bitch I call mom just assumed I was."

This was actually more like regular conversation for them. So Brian calmed down and felt his face cooling off.

"Well she was only being thoughtful. I'm sure there's a part of you that loves her."

He said this with a teasing hint in his voice. Now fully confident to look at Stewie.

"You know what? Maybe your right. But I still hate her about 99.9% of the time. Though, there might be somebody I do love... ."

They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments. Brian was trying to avoid looking at the baby. But he struggled to do so. He tried to think about something else but this was hard. The only thoughts roaming his mind were about Stewie and the kiss they shared. Then of course it dawned on him, he still had to kiss him again. Great. When the hell was he meant to do that? This whole situation was just getting too stressful and it made him so nervous. He just gave up and eventually looked over at Stewie who was doing the same with him. Then Brian changed to a previous subject.

"So if your not thirsty, are you hungry?"

Stewie was slightly confused at first but then he responded with a neutral look on his face.

"Not really, I guess I'm just waiting for Lois to wake up and get me out of this chair."

Luckily, things were more casual than they were just that same minute. But Brian thought maybe he'd be a bit more comfortable away for Stewie at the moment.

"Alright, I'm gonna go for a drink. It's getting kind of late so now isn't a bad time."

He got up, put his book on the side and then walked towards the door not looking back at Stewie.

"Brian, wait."

The dog stopped in the doorway and turned to see the baby staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah?"

Stewie looked down at his hands nervously.

"Can you stay in here and keep me company? Or at least get me out of this chair? I don't want to be alone or trapped in one place... ."

Brian sighed.

"Look kid, if I move you out of the chair and then piss off to the clam Lois might be slightly angry with me."

"Then stay here with me Bri."

This put the dog in a tight spot. He sort of had to choose between booze and Stewie. Of course no matter how many times he would get punched in the face, he couldn't be angry at the kid for too long.

"Alright, but when Lois gets up then I'm gone... if it isn't too late."

"It's already late though Brian. The fat man will be home any minute."

With that mentioned. Peter came barging through the front door. Could anyone in the house not hear that?

"H-HEY EVEEEEERY... PE-PE-PEOPLE."

He stumbled into the kitchen to find Brian and Stewie sat at the table.

"Oh-oh, hiya bud-buddy."

It was hard to tell he was looking at Brian... .

"Hi Peter. Drunk I see."

The dog had an eyebrow raised at Peter.

"Ohhhhh ye-yeah. I... uhhh... I thi-think I am. So, so, so when I-I was like... gone. Wh-what did y-you... umm... uhhh... oh my, my god... w-what's th-that word am looking f-or?... oh g-god I always for-forget th-word... ."

Nobody said anything for quiet a long while. Then Peters face lit up.

"Oh , oh y-eah. I... uhhh... I m-meant do."

He looked around nervously.

"Peter your really drunk... why are you so nervous?"

Peter collapsed and lie on the floor looking up at Brian.

"S-orry Byron. I-I g-et scary... umm scared w-when I'm aro-near a pretty g-girl. L-ike you."

"What that fuck?"

Brian looked over at Stewie who looked as though he was trying not to laugh.

"Peter, maybe it's best if you go to bed?"

Just then Lois came down the stairs to see Peter on the floor. She walked into the kitchen and looked over at Stewie who she lifted out of his high chair.

"For gods sake Peter! You set the perfect example don't you?"

Peter looked at her, still in the floor.

"F-for you... your infor-information Lois. I-I'm in-in l-ove w-with another w-women. I-m leav-leaving y-you for... Byron."

Lois stared at him for a moment. Then looked over at Brian. Then turned back to Peter.

"Go upstairs Peter, I'm going to put Stewie to bed and then i'll be right there ok?"

Without a single word, Peter slowly got up off the floor, walked out of the room, and literally threw himself at the stairs. Is that a new way to get up them?

. . .

"Brian?"

Brian awoke in the middle of the night. Lois was saying his name.

"Hey Brian, me and Peter can't sleep so... we're gonna get... 'busy'. Do you mind?"

Peter was just sat there giggling. It was times like this that Brian was really unsure how she put up with him.

"Sure Lois."

He stepped out of the bedroom and walked towards the stairs. But stopped. He heard a strange noise coming from Stewies room. Maybe he should check on the kid. It would be better then sleeping alone on the couch right? He stepped into the kids room. To his surprise, the kid was awake.

"Oh, hey Stewie."

All Stewie really did when he noticed Brian was stand up in his crib, his mood had drastically lifted.

"Hi Bri. What are you doing in here?"

Brian rubbed the back of his neck, but he wasn't very nervous. He smiled at the kid in front of him.

"I heard a noise in here... and I didn't want to sleep alone."

Stewie gave Brian a flattered look.

"Lois and the fat man kick you out?"

Brian just rolled his eyes and kept smiling.

"Yeah, they can't sleep so they're going to have sex. I'm glad they told me because I really didn't want to stick around for that... ."

Stewie let out a brief laugh before lying back down in his crib.

"And I'm glad that you decided to sleep with me. I like your company."

Things were getting slightly awkward (again) at this point. But then why was Brian's tail wagging? He thought it was best just to take it as a compliment.

"I like your company too kid."

Brian froze for a second. Where the fuck did that come from? He should have just said "thanks" and left it. Something just sort of came over him. Stewie didn't seem to really react to it so everything was ok.

"Alright then. Goodnight Brian."

"Goodnight kid."

. . .

Brian awoke the next morning, scanned the room and got up. Stewie wasn't in there so he was obviously already awake. The dog stumbled out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen to find his book. Stewie was sat at the table eating his breakfast, Lois must have got it for him.

"Hi Brian."

The kid was looking up at Brian as the dog took a seat at the table. He had a huge grin plastered in his face.

"Oh... hi Stewie."

Brian looked as though he was in a bad mood. He wasn't, he just looked it. The dog was just tired.

"Are you ok? You look sad?"

They just sat next to each other in silence for a few moments before Brian corrected him.

"No I'm fine. I'm in a pretty good mood actually."

Stewie gave him a teasing look.

"Oh really?"

The kid leaned his face closer to Brian's and whispered.

"Then smile."

He was too lost in trying to tease the dog to realise how close they were to each other. Brian just laughed.

"Alright, I will smile."

This was exactly what he did. He smiled. They stayed sat there. Smiling at each other like idiots.

"Oh good morning Brian."

Brian moved away from Stewie and looked over to see Lois.

"Hey Lois."

Lois had a cup of coffee in her hand and she put it down on the side before picking Stewie up and placing him on the floor. She then sat at the table with her coffee.

"Did you sleep well Brian?"

"Yeah. I'm quite tired though."

Lois sat silent for a second before speaking again.

"Well, why don't you go for a walk? That wakes me up."

The dog smiled at her.

"You know what? That's exactly what I'm going to do."

He got up and walked into the living room, then toward the door. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed hold of the door handle.

"Brian?"

Brian didn't even turn around. He didn't need to. He knew that voice.

"Yeah Stewie?"

He felt like he was being slightly rude, besides he didn't want to upset the kid. So he turned around to look at him as they spoke.

"I thought I should remind you. You still owe me."

His tone seemed less friendly as he mentioned this.

"I'm still mad at you for punching me you know."

Brian had an enraged expression on his lips. Though, he looked angrier then he was.

"Really? You haven't seemed it since I kissed you."

This just made Brian even more angry. Did Stewie just expect everything to be ok now?

"Whatever. Just piss off will you? I'm too angry to talk to you right now."

He was raising his voice slightly by now. But Brian really didn't want to argue. He just walked outside.

. . .

Brian had been walking for quite a while. He went left. This was into an alleyway he used a lot to cut across town. As he strode through it. A young looking man came out from behind a dumpster. He had a black hoodie on and was holding a baseball bat. Brian just tried to seem friendly.

"Umm... hi can I help you buddy?"

The man didn't say anything. Until he was joined by five others. They all wore similar hoodies. This was probably so you couldn't recognise them... . They all had something in their hand that could be used as a weapon. The original man spoke up.

"Yeah you can help us. Got a wallet on you?"

Brian's heart began to rapidly speed up. He just stood there. Staring. He man spoke again.

"I guess that's a no."

Suddenly, the gang of young men began to walk toward Brian. The dog turned around but another man was there to stop him. There was no escape.

"Lets give it to em' boys."

Brian was panicking now. His heart was pumping like crazy! In the heat of the moment, a different voice spoke up. It wasn't one of the men.

"Hey guys. You wanna step away from that dog?"

Nobody there knew who said that. They scanned the alley. There was nobody. One of the gangsters spoke out to this mystery person.

"Hey man. We don't take orders. This dogs gonna get it. Come stop us bro!"

They resumed walking toward Brian. Until the first man was right in front of the dog. Brian closed his eyes and hoped for the best. BANG. A gunshot. The dog opened his eyes. The man was dead. His brains were splattered across the ground. Another gangster yelled.

"Oh my god! Collin! Show your face you bastard!"

Silence. More silence. Then footsteps. In a second, Stewie jumped down from one of the roofs above. He was holding a gun.

"Like I suggested before hand. Step away from that dog."

The remaining gang members took their weapons and ran up to Stewie. One of them took a swing at him with a baseball bat. Only he dodged the swing and shot the man. The next two went in together and one kicked the gun out of Stewies hand. When this has happened, Stewie threw himself at the man and shoved him against a wall. The other man grabbed the child and held him, covering his eyes. Reacting, Stewie struggled himself free and flipped the man over. Then one gangster remained. He only stared for a brief moment before running off. Stewie just stood there panting before he walked over to Brian.

"Brian are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

All Brian could do was smile. What would he do without this kid.

"No, they didn't even get to touch me thanks to you."

Stewies expression changed. He looked like he was angry or disappointed now.

"Your lucky i care about you enough to risk my own life."

Brian felt a little guilty. But this wasn't his fault. He noticed a bruise across Stewies arm. The kid had his sleeves rolled up.

"Your hurt... ."

The kid looked at his arm before turning back to Brian.

"It's nothing. Stop trying to sound like you care. I know your still mad at me."

Brian frowned at this, he was so grateful for Stewies help.

"I do care. But I am still very mad at you. You really hurt me when you punched me you know!"

Brian's words had a larger effect on the kid then intended. To Stewie, he sounded scary, cruel and hurtful.

"Your such an idiot Brian."

The dog was slightly confused by Stewie saying this, but he wasn't at all angry.

"Huh?"

Stewie took a breath before continuing.

"You have an awful habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and I hate it! Your getting so worked up about me punching you when you've punched me a million times before! How do you know I don't regret it anyway?! You want to know why I even want you to kiss me Brian?! You wanna know?! Huh?! It's because I love you! Your everything to me! And I'm not even half as important to you as you are to me! I bet you wouldn't even have saved my life if I was cornered by a bunch of gangsters! I've saved you a million times and you just forget about it within the next five minutes! These feelings and events tear me up you dumb mutt! Sometimes I just want you to-"

Brian had stopped Stewie talking by putting a paw on the child's mouth. Stewie just looked up at him confused, all his anger had been removed with that simple action. Then the dog removed his paw, Stewie was no longer talking. He just stood there, waiting to see what Brian would do next. The dog saw this as a more perfect moment as any, so he put his paw underneath the child's chin and lifted his face up. This was so he could lean down slightly so their faces were really close. He stayed there for a second before going in and capturing Stewies lips in a gentle kiss. It was so much better then the other one they shared, it was longer, more passionate and they were both really into it. Brian was never going to forget this moment. Stewie grabbed hold of Brian's collar but as soon as he did this, the dog pulled away. He didn't want things to escalate. Stewie let go of his collar and stood there blushing. He then spoke up, trying to brake the silence.

"W-what was that for Brian?"

Brian smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I was returning a favour."

The youngest Griffin child pointed back the way Brian had come from before speaking again.

"Thank you. Let' walk home."

Brian took Stewies hand and they headed back to home.

. . .

After dinner Brian was still think about Stewie. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was he attracted to him? A pedophile? But Stewie wasn't a regular baby... . And he ONLY likes Stewie, not general kids. They needed to talk about this. Would a relationship be wrong? Could he just... maybe... try it out? Or at least talk to the kid about it. He was smart. Smarter and more understanding than Brian. What was the worst thing that could happen? Brian knew a lot of things... and one of them was that Stewie wouldn't reject him. He spent at least ten minutes considering this. He had to admit he was nervous... maybe wen scared. But something forced him to do this. Was it love? He didn't know. But if this went well, maybe he would find out. He reached out and knocked on the door. Then he heard a voice from inside.

"Come in Brian."

Brian opened the door.

"How did you know it was me?"

Stewie was sat in the middle of the floor looking at him. He smiled.

"Bri, your the only one who knocks on my door."

Brian paused for a moment. He then walked over and sat on the floor in front of Stewie.

"I wanted to talk to you.. about something... ."

The child was silent, before he shook his head.

"I know what it is. Our relationship."

Brian took hold of Stewies hand.

"Ever since we've had that bet. I knew things had changed. Something is attracting me to you... and I have no idea what it is."

The boy offered Brian a look of understanding as he replied.

"I know exactly how you feel and understand completely. But where are you going with this?"

This was where Brian got a bit stuck, he actually couldn't answer this question.

"That's the thing, I have no idea."

Stewie laughed at this.

"I do."

What did Stewie mean by this? Brian was only half-sure.

"You do?"

Stewie nodded.

"I do. Brian, I need to ask you something."

Brian blushed. He knew why came next. Something he'd love to hear from Stewie. Who he was almost certain he was attracted to.

"Yeah?"

"Brian. You wanna go out sometime?"

Heart warming words. That was the first thing that came to Brian's mind.

"Like you even had to ask."

He looked down at their locked hands. This was such a precious moment. Before he knew it, Brian had been encased into a gentle hug. He sat there hugging Stewie, the contact was comforting, so was his scent. He stroked his paw along the child's arm, earning an appreciated moan.

"I love you Stewie."

"I love you too, Brian."

This was it, the start of their relationship. Of course there may be obstacles for them to overcome. But they could do it, together. And it all started with that bet. That was the reason they got together. It was the bet, the bet that changed their world.

THE END.

. . .

A/N: I came up with this fic from recent events in my own life. Of course it isn't exactly things that happened to me, it all has a twist. But my experiences wrote this story. I'm planning to write sequel to this one. It'll be all about Brian and Stewie trying to get some time alone together. I hope you liked this story. Please take the time to review, I'd really appreciate it.

Tazza :) xxx


End file.
